The Music of my Heart
by RSMelodyMalone
Summary: Inspirado en un post de Tumblr (Las oraciones en italic es en lenguaje de señas)


Lo hacían una vez más, los idiotas de la escuela no parecían perdonarle a Mycroft Holmes que era sordo. Otra vez le tiraban sus cosas y lo empujaban contra la pared, diciendo todo tipo de insultos, Greg los vió desde el salón de música, donde siempre compartía con Mycroft, quien a pesar de ser sordo, disfrutaba la clase de música ya que según Mycroft las vibraciones le decían todo lo que tenía que saber sobre una canción. Nadie nunca había descrito la música y los sentimientos que tan bien como Mycroft lo hacía, Greg adoraba eso del pelirrojo. Rápido que vió como le quitaban la mochila salió del salón sin pedir permiso, corriendo por el pasillo.

—¡Hey!— les gritó mientras corría, el qe habia tomado la mochila de Mycroft se la tiró en la cara y se fue corriendo, mientras los otros dos se fueron tras él. Greg había intervenido varias veces y había roto unas cuantas narices defendiendo a Mycroft, mucha gente se preguntaba por qué insistían en molestar a Mycroft sabiendo que Gregory Lestrade siempre le defendería.

Cuando llegó a donde estaba Mycroft el otro ya estaba recogiendo sus cosas, cuando lo vio le sonrió.

—Hola.— le susurró el pelirrojo, quien hablaba siempre muy poco ya que le era más cómodo hablar en lenguaje de señas, pero a Greg le encantaba la voz del otro.

—Hola, ¿todo bien?— le contestó el castaño en lenguaje de señas, que había aprendido para poder comunicarse con Mycroft mejor, todavía se le hacen un poco difícil algunas palabras, pero seguía aprendiendo y Mycroft lo ayudaba a pesar de decirle que no era necesario, que podía leer sus labios.

—Todo bien, son unos idiotas.— le contestó antes de tomar el resto de los libros.

—Vamos a clase, hoy vamos a practicar una canción nueva.— Mycroft tocaba muy bien el piano, mejor que cualquier persona con un perfecto oído, Greg tocaba la guitarra y el bajo.

—Perfecto.— le dijo el otro, sonriente.

Greg tomó los libros de Mycroft y caminaron juntos hasta el salón, donde se sentaron juntos, como todos los días antes de que cada cual tomara su instrumento. La profesora de música habló un poco de la nueva canción que comenzarían a practicar y luego cada cual tomó su instrumento.

Greg tomó la guitarra y se acomodó cerca del piano, mientras Mycroft se acomodaba cerca de las bocinas ya que ayudaba a sentir las vibraciones de la música. A Greg le gustaba mirarlo, concentrado en la música mientras tocaba a la perfección. Cuando lo vió por primera vez en el salón de música dudó como todos, ¿como el chico sordo va a elegir música como su electiva? Pero la duda le duró tres segundos, cuando escuchó hablar a Mycroft sobre lo que le hacía sentir la música, como todos tenían que exponer en el primer dia de clase, quedó embelesado y aún más cuando escuchó como este tocaba el piano con tanta facilidad y perfección, incluso escribía su propia música.

—¡Lestrade!— la profesora chasqueó los dedos frente a su cara, trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad.

—Lo siento, prof… yo...— intentó excusarse, llevaba rato mirando a Mycroft, simplemente pasando sus dedos por las cuerdas de la guitarra sin ninguna coordinación.

—Mirabas a Holmes, evidentemente.— sonrió la profe, entornando los ojos.

Greg se puso más rojo que una fresa y miró a Mycroft, quien estaba concentrado en su música y no vió el intercambio. Intentó tranquilizarse, si no estaba mirándolos no se enteraba de nada.

— No, no… vera.. Yo solo...— Pero no lo dejó terminar, cortandolo con un ademan de manos.

—No necesita excusarse, yo tambien tuve diecisiete años.— con esto se dió la vuelta y continuó dando su ronda por el salón donde todos practicaban la canción por primera vez.

Greg continuó afinando su guitarra, dudando que fuera tan obvio para todos que a él le encantaba Mycroft, si era obvio para todos seguramente Mycroft se habría dado cuenta hace mucho tiempo, el pelirrojo era la persona más inteligente que conocía.

Al final de la clase Greg y Mycroft caminaron juntos hasta el salón de Matemáticas, era costumbre de Greg dejar a Mycroft en la puerta con la excusa de que así vigilaba que nadie lo molestara. A Greg le tocaba práctica de fútbol, cuando Mycroft entraba al salón corría hasta los vestidores para cambiarse, y luego al campo donde todo su equipo lo esperaba.

—Tarde otra vez, Lestrade.— le espetó el entrenador, cruzado de brazos.

—Lo siento, entrenador.— le contestó.

—Deberías dejar que Holmes camine solo a su clase, te desvias demasiado.— le susurró Dimmock.

—¿Y a ti que te importa?—le espetó Greg, sabía que su amigo tenía razón, pero cualquier excusa era buena para pasar más tiempo con el pelirrojo.

—Uy, tranquilo… solo decia.— le dijo Dimmock, alzando las manos en señal defensiva.

—Lo siento, Dimmock… es que… sabes que lo molestan demasiado y él nunca hace nada.—

—Lestrade, una tardanza mas y estas en la banca.—

—¿QUE?— no podia creerlo, simplemente eran unos cuantos minutos.

—Así como lo oyes muchacho, el Capitán del equipo debe ser el primero en llegar a la práctica y eso lo sabes muy bien, deja lo que sea que estés haciendo y llega temprano a la práctica.—

—Si entrenador.— Greg asintió, terminando de vestirse. La verdad respetaba demasiado al entrenador como para llevarle la contraria, alguna solución encontraría para poder llegar temprano y seguir acompañando a Mycroft.

A la mañana siguiente fue a la biblioteca temprano, usualmente Mycroft estaba allí leyendo algún libro o haciendo las tareas. Sonrió cuando lo vió y se sentó en la silla frente a él. Podían hablar todo lo que quisieran, ni modo que la bibliotecaria les mandara a señalar despacio. Greg se rió ante su pensamiento y la bibliotecaria que pasaba por allí lo miró con una ceja levantada. Mycroft sonrió dándole los buenos días en lenguaje de señas.

 _¿Que lees? ¿Algo interesante?_

 _Solo el capitulo que tocaba de historia, nada nuevo._ Bromeó el rió, intentando no ser muy escandaloso.

 _Esa canasta fue muy buena._

Mycroft lo miró con el ceño fruncido y luego rió.

 _¿No querrás decir "broma"?_

 _¿Y que dije?_

 _Canasta._

Ambos rieron.

 _Lo siento, si quise decir broma._ Hizo el seña para la palabra broma despacio para asegurarse de hacerla bien.

 _No te disculpes, lo haces muy bien. Ni siquiera deberías pasar el trabajo de aprender._

 _Eso es lo que hacen los amigos._

 _Gracias._

Greg sonrió y sacó sus libros, ambos continuaron leyendo y haciendo tareas hasta que la campana de la mañana sonó. Greg acompañó a Mycroft a su clase de Literatura y caminó al salón de al lado a su clase de Matemáticas, una muy mala clase para comenzar el día.

—¿Cuando vas a decirle a Holmes que te gusta?— le dijo Dimmock en modo de saludo cuando el castaño se sentó en la silla a su lado.

—Metete en tus asuntos Dimmock— le dijo Greg, aunque sin muchas ganas, la verdad que tenía que animarse tarde o temprano. Pero Mycroft era demasiado para él, era inteligente y talentoso y seguramente alguien como Greg no le interesaba.

— No me hables asi, la verdad es que ya das pena Lestrade.— le dijo su amigo, aunque realmente no era una crítica, bueno, si lo era pero Dimmock es su amigo así que no contaba. De todos modos Greg lo fulminó con la mirada.

—No me mires así, eres un tonto enamorado, dile ya para que puedan besarse y dejes de tener esa mirada de cachorrito pisoteado todo el tiempo.—

Greg asintió, derrotado. Tendría que decirle tarde o temprano, esperaba que pudieran seguir siendo amigos después de eso. Decidió cambiarse antes de la clase de música, así quizás llegaba más rápido.

—Lestrade jamás va a quererte, solo eres su obra de caridad.— Kitty Riley le dijo, mientras Mycroft intentaba poner sus libros en el casillero, éste pudo leer sus labios, lo cual le impresionó a la pelirroja.

—¿Alguien pidio tu opinion acerca de mi relación o falta de ella con Gregory?— le espetó Mycroft, aunque el sabia que ella decía la verdad, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que a su "amigo" le gustaran los chicos y siempre estaba rodeado de chicas a las que les encantaría estar con el capitán del equipo de fútbol.

Kitty puso los ojos en blanco y siguió su camino, dejando a un Mycroft pensativo en el casillero, donde minutos después apareció Greg con su uniforme de futbol puesto y el corazón le dio un vuelco. Se veia increible, nunca se había animado a ver las prácticas o ningun juego, pero tendria que ir, definitivamente, aunque no entendiera nada.

 _¿Listo?_

 _Si, listo._

 _¿Que tal te pareció la nueva canción?_

 _Ya la he tocado antes, es un poco mas complicada que la anterior, pero podremos tocarla bien, estoy seguro._

 _Oye, mas despacio, solo entendí hasta complicada._ Greg rió y Mycroft volvió a decirle, esta vez más lento.

—Fuera mas sencillo si hablamos.—

—No es más sencillo para ti y la mayoría de la gente aquí ya te hace la vida difícil.—

—No tienes por que hacerlo.—

 _Me gusta hacerlo._

 _Gracias._

 _No agradezcas._

Caminaron en silencio hacia el salón de música, donde Greg logró concentrarse mejor que el día anterior. Luego salieron juntos hacia el salón de Mycroft. De pronto el pelirrojo se detuvo y Greg se giró un poco para mirarlo.

 _¿Estás bien?_

 _Tengo una pregunta._ Dijo, un poco nervioso.

 _Dime, lo que sea._ Le dijo sonriente el castaño.

 _¿Te gusta alguien?_

Enseguida que lo preguntó se arrepintió, no sabía si podía lidiar con la respuesta.

 _Si. Pero me entristece que él nunca haya escuchado mi voz._

Quizás fue demasiado directo, pero esa era su oportunidad, le temblaban las manos y los pies y Mycroft lo miró fijamente por unos segundos que parecieron años.

 **¡ESTO NO PODIA ESTAR PASANDO! GREGORY HABÍA ADMITIDO QUE LE GUSTABA, DEBÍA ESTAR SOÑANDO.**

 _No necesito escuchar tu voz para quererte._

Entonces Greg sonrió y se abalanzó sobre el pelirrojo, tomando su boca en un desesperado beso. Un beso que tenía guardado hace mucho tiempo y deseaba más que otra cosa ser entregado. Llegaria tarde una vez mas a la practica, estaria en la banca por un tiempo, pero nada, absolutamente nada le importaba en ese momento más que los labios de Mycroft respondiendo su beso y sus manos agarrando sus caderas.


End file.
